Ferries, roll-on/roll-off and other “double-ended” watercraft (i.e., watercraft that often travel in both forward and reverse) require propulsion systems that are efficient for travel in both forward and reverse. In accordance with one technique in the prior art, propulsors (e.g., waterjets, propellers, etc.) on azipods are located at both ends of a double-ended vessel and rotate around a vertical axis so that they point in the desired direction of travel. This technique is disadvantageous, however, because the equipment used to hold and rotate the azipods is heavy, bulky, expensive, and prone to malfunction.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved double-ended watercraft design that avoids this disadvantage.